howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Castillo
|Birth = April 22, 2016}} Christopher Castillo is the biological child of Laurel Castillo and Wes Gibbins. Even though it was originally believed that the baby's father is Wes Gibbins, it was later revealed that Laurel slept with Wes and Frank at the time that her son was conceived. After completing a paternity test, it was evidently clear that the baby's father is Wes. The baby seems to have been conceived in the episode "Is Someone Really Dead?". Laurel revealed to Annalise in the episode "It's for the Greater Good" that the baby is a boy. In the episode "Live. Live. Live.", Laurel gives birth to him prematurely, and he is ultimately saved by Annalise while the paramedics arrive. It's confirmed in "He's Dead" that Wes is the father, not Frank. Biography 'Season 3' 'Season 4' A little over 4 months into the pregnancy, Laurel has come to the conclusion that she wants to keep the baby. However, she told her father that she had an abortion after telling him that she was pregnant. While at the Keating 4 dinner, she informed the others that she decided to keep the baby. Three months later, Laurel somehow has the baby but it is unknown what has happened to the baby, whether it survived or not. After Laurel suffers an accidental blow to the stomach, she becomes trapped in an elevator where she begins bleeding heavily. Laurel is found unconscious by Annalise where she spots that Laurel had given birth to the baby. Guided by a 911 operator, Annalise desperately struggles to remove the baby from the elevator and perform CPR. As the episode ends, the sound of a baby's cry is heard, showing that Annalise succeeded in saving his life. 'Season 5' 'Season 6' Trivia *Seemingly conceived in "Is Someone Really Dead?". * It is unknown whether Laurel knew she was pregnant before the fire (as we as viewers found out because she had tests done while she was in hospital). In "We're Bad People", while in a flashback, Laurel is talking to Wes in a bathtub about the condom breaking the last time they had sex. This might mean that she knew she was pregnant before the fire, but it is only hinted at, nothing more. **The characters who first know however are: Oliver, Meggy, Bonnie and Michaela. **We learn in "Who's Dead?" that Frank knows too, as he is the person Bonnie tells the news to over the phone. }} **In "We're Bad People", we learn that both Asher and Connor find out, along with Laurel telling Asher, Connor and Michaela when they go and visit her, that the baby is Wes'. *He was born 2 months premature. *In the fifth season, despite being male, Christopher is portrayed by a female infant and her twin sister. *In the sixth season premiere, "Say Goodbye", a older Christopher is portrayed by Braylon Jackson in a hallucination. Appearances Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Characters